Footwashers have been commonly used in bath and showers. Traditional foot washers are brush oriented. Probst U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,867 shows a brush in a frame housing that a user puts his feet into to scrub. Feet are brushed on the bottom front and sides. Another embodiment is Carlin U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,200 that is a scrubber for a foot with a brush for a heel. A washboard design is also possible. Willoby U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,372, is a washboard for feet that a user uses to massage and wash feet.
More eccentric designs include Giannetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,491 comprising boots that hold water inside the boot. Water runs off the legs and into the boot so that a user can soak feet while showering. Further improvements include Hogan U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,078 that shows a brush that emits soap when the brush is stepped on and being used. Rolando U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,503 is a standalone foot washer that automatically washes feet. It is like a washing machine for feet.
Footwashers are useful for older persons so that they do not have to bend over or risk slipping and falling in the tub when washing their feet.